He Had It Coming Passion's Style
by Neciekinns
Summary: Basically the song from Chicago, with various passions women singing about killing the men in their lives, for any type of fan, their should be at least on women you think is cool on the list.


Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics nor the movie Chicago, I love it though, I don't own the song either, the writers do O.K Please don't sue me.  
  
Authors note: I've been wanting to do this for some time, because several of my fave things are combined. It was really hard to chose woman for this song other possible candidates Beth, Charlie, Mrs. Wallace, Precious, Ivy, Liz, Gwen, Charity, Jessica, Simione, Whitney, and any other female soup character in Passions. Hope You Enjoy  
  
He Had It Comin' (passion's style)  
  
SHERIDAN  
  
Pop  
  
REBECCA Six  
  
GRACE Squish  
  
THERESA Uh uh  
  
EVE Blue note  
  
KAY Lopez-Fitz!  
  
SHERIDAN Pop  
  
REBECCA Six  
  
GRACE Squish  
  
THERESA Uh uh  
  
EVE Blue note  
  
KAY Lopez-Fitz!  
  
SHERIDAN Pop  
  
REBECCA Six  
  
GRACE Squish  
  
THERESA Uh uh  
  
EVE Blue note  
  
KAY Lopez-Fitz!  
  
[ALL] He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it  
  
EVE I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
SHERIDA Pop  
  
REBECCA Six  
  
GRACE Squish  
  
THERESA Uh uh  
  
EVE Blue note  
  
[KAY Lopez-Fitz!  
  
SHERIDAN (Spoken)] You know how people Have these little habits That gets you down. Like Antonio. Antonio liked chew gum. No, not chew. POP. Well, I came home this one day And I am really irritated, and Looking for a little quit time And there's Antonio layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, "Antonio, you pop that gum one more time..." and he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots... ...into his head.  
  
[GIRLS] He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame  
  
If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would Have done the same! He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would Have done the same!  
  
[ALL] He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would Have done the same!  
  
REBECCA (Spoken)] I met Julian from Harmony about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, I moved in with him.. He'd walk around Harmony, he'd come home, I'd mix him a drink,(I bet they had more then one) We'd have dinner. Play one of Julian's games Well, it was like heaven in 250 and a half rooms. And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my ass. Not only was he married ...oh, no, he had two wives and 3 mistress, and a certain doctor. One of those sex addicted rich guys, you know. So that night, when he came home, I mixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic.  
  
[GIRLS] He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself To blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would Have done the same He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would Have done the same!  
  
[SHERIDAN, REBECCA, GRACE, KAY,] at the same time as below Hah! He had it coming He had it coming He took a flower In its prime And then he used it And he abused it It was a murder But not a crime!  
  
[EVE AND THERESA] Pop, six, squish, uh-uh Blue note, Lopez-Fitz  
  
[JUNE (Spoken)] Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the Tomato Soup Cake for dinner, minding Kay, Charity and my business, and in storms my husband Sam, in a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the Cameraman" he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', "you been screwin the Cameraman." And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times!  
  
[GIRLS] Pop,Six, Squish,Uh-uh, Blue Note, Lopez-Fitz! Pop, Six, Squish,Uh-uh, Blue note, Lopez-Fitz! Pop,Six, Squish,Uh-uh, Blue Note,Lopez-Fitz!  
  
[ALL] If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
THERESA (Spoken)] (she knows' Hungarian) If I could I would translate this to Spanish) Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják, hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam a rend?rségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg...  
  
GRACE (Spoken)] Yeah, but did you do it?  
  
THERESA UH UH, not guilty!  
  
EVE My sister, Liz and I did this double act and my husband, T.C., used to travel round with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic four,five...splits, spread eagles, back flips,flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in Blue Note, the three of us, sittin' up in a hotel room, boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Liz and T.C doing Number Seventeen- the spread eagle.  
  
[GIRLS] while (eve tells her story.) He had it coming He had it coming He only had Himself to blame. If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it tricks in a row, one,two,three, I betcha You would Have done The same! He had It coming He had it coming...  
  
EVE Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out; I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.  
  
They had it coming They had it coming They had it coming all along I didn't do it But if I'd done it How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
  
[EVE] They had it coming [GIRLS] They had it coming [EVE They had it coming [GIRLS] They had it coming [EVE] They had it coming [GIRLS] They took a flower [EVE All along [GIRLS] In its prime [EVE] I didn't do it [GIRLS] And then they used it [EVE] But if I'd done it [GIRLS] And they abused it [EVE] How could you tell me? [GIRLS] It was a murder [EVE] That I was wrong? [GIRLS] But not a crime!  
  
[KAY] I loved Miguel Lopez-Fitz more than I can possibly say. He was a real athletic guy... Physical... a baseball player. But he was troubled. ( do to his father and brother Antonio, leaving He was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Charity, Mindy, Chelsea and Reece. I guess you can say we broke up because of physical differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead.  
  
[GIRLS] while Kay talks He had it coming He had it coming He only had Himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha You would Have done The same!  
  
[ALL] The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
  
[SHERIDAN,REBECCA, KAY] They had it comin' EVE,GRACE, THERESA] They had it comin' ] SHERIDAN,REBECCA, KAY They had it comin' [EVE,GRACE, THERESA] They had it comin' [SHERIDAN,REBECCA, KAY] They had it comin' [EVE,GRACE, THERESA]] They had it comin' [SHERIDAN,REBECCA, KAY] All along [EVE,GRACE, THERESA] All along 'Cause if they used us 'Cause if they used us and they abused us And they abused us [SHERIDAN,REBECCA, KAY] How could you tell us [EVE,GRACE, THERESA] How could you tell us that we were wrong? That we were wrong?  
  
He had it coming He had it coming He only had Himself To blame. If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha You would Have done The same!  
  
[SHERIDAN(Spoken)] You pop that gum one more time!  
  
[REBECCA(spoken)] Single my ass.  
  
[GRACE(Spoken)] Ten times!  
  
[THERESA(Spoken)] Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.  
  
[EVE (Spoken)] Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
  
[KAY(Spoken)] Physical differences.  
  
[ALL] I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
Well that was it, I got kinda confused with the Hungarian part and I can't translate it to Spanish , so I had problem, I really wanted to include Ivy as Velma, but had Eve take over because of the sister and husband part, plus I can't have both Ivy and Becs kill Julian.  
  
Neciekinns 


End file.
